1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power distribution device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-159478 discloses a power distribution device for distributing power supplied from a power supply for vehicle to loads, such as electrical components. This power distribution device has a busbar accommodated in a box, and the busbar includes a base portion and branches formed on the base. An input-side cable for supplying power to the busbar is connected to the base and the power supplied to the busbar is supplied to the loads by way of the branches.
The number of electrical components actually mounted in a vehicle differs depending on the grade of the vehicle and the selection of options, but the number of branches formed on a busbar is set to correspond to all the mountable electrical components. Thus, the number of the branches increases, leading to the enlargement of the busbar and, eventually, to the enlargement of a power distribution device.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to achieve miniaturization.